Who do you think you are?
by AlphaRidley
Summary: They wiped out my species, they wiped them out for money, and when i come back for revenge, they call me a monster. But now that i am insane i understand everything. Everything! they are naive, and leaving me alive will be their last mistake... REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

Icey: I'm fucking PISSED! I put my sd card into a different phone than usual (The original one broke) only to have everything on the sd card erased, which means I have to write this all over again. So review you fuckers, before I slit your throats and watch you BLEED!

_**Who do you think you are?**_

**Ch 1: I don't understand **

She had beaten me again, killing me for the sixth and possibly final time. I didn't understand it, why did she constantly mess up our plans? She had abandoned the Federation years ago, yet still, she hunted us with the same vigor as she always had. She hunted us down and acted like we weren't sentient creatures. Slaughtering all my troops by the millions just because they were doing what I told them to. People call a bloodthirsty bastard who attacks the Federation just because he can, but did anyone ever think to get the full story? To ask me WHY I attacked them, No, They Did Not.

They only saw the darkest side of me, the side that thirsts for vengeance. They only saw a monster who would not only kill his own troops for not doing a proper job (Which is complete bullshit) but who also would send millions upon millions of troops to their death and not even bat an eye, all to get what I wanted. They only saw Ridley the Space Dragon, leader of the space pirates, a group of evildoers who were out to take over the Multiverse. How naïve humans are these days. They'll believe whatever that damnable Federation says. They even blame me for the death of all but one Diamont, just because I happen to hate them for what the Federation has done.

But the top ten leaders of the Federation knew why I attacked their Federation. They know because… they started it.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_It was a beautiful day on Aroamulus (uh-roam-you-lus), the home of the Space Dragons. I was just a brat back then, barely 72 years old. I was basking under the extremely hot sun that had turned our home into a volcanic wasteland shortly after it started to form. It was kind of like Norfair, but it covered an entire planet instead of just a small section of one._

_The Federation was aware of our presence and had started trading with us. Today they had sent down a ship much bigger than the normal ones they sent down, this one had interesting barrel things on the side, something I would grow very used to seeing once I grew up. My dad, the leader of our village, ordered the rest of the Space Dragons to bring much more of the Iridium that was so abundant on our planet and so rare on theirs than we would normally bring out. Once everybody but myself was out about a hundred humans stepped off of the ship while pointing barrels like the ones on the side of the ship at everybody. Once all of them were off… they opened fire. The massacre that I saw that day scared me for life. Not even the love of my life, a beautiful Space Dragon by the name of Soku, had lived to tell the tale. While she was running away a marine gave chase and collapsed a cave on her when she entered it. They then packed up the Iridium and left. Those that were still alive did anyway. Once I was sure they were gone I ran over and proceeded to dig Soku out. Only to find that I was too late, she was dead. I was the last surviving Space Dragon. I carried her body down to a Lava Lake at the bottom of our mining tunnels and buried her in the middle of the small island in the center of the lake, tears streaming down my cheeks and entering the Lava Lake with a hiss as the water evaporated immediately._

_**~ END Flashback ~**_

I went on to encounter a race of Crustaceans known as Zebesians, on Planet Zebes, I recruited them and once I was at 7180 years of age I was satisfied with my large empire. I decided launched an attack on the Federation, first target, a mining colony similar to my mining village, K2-L.

To this day I wonder why Samus goes into such a rage upon seeing my face, all I did was kill a small part of the Federation that just happened to include her parents. I didn't kill off her entire race except for her, so she has no reason to go Genocidal on us. She barely even knew her parents. She doesn't know what Spire and I have had to go through, knowing you're the last of your kind and being unable to find comfort among your own kind. She doesn't know what it's like to watch your entire species get slaughtered in front of your eyes for a simple fucking mineral.

She's not like us… She knows nothing, and she never will. She thinks she's better than me, that her past was so horrible, her past cannot even compare to mine or Spire's. She didn't get to bond with her parents, have friends and fall in love only for it all to be taken away. She CAN NOT compare. Compared to us, her past is like getting your sister killed in a car crash. Horrible for said person, but the species moves on, because it was only one person. Not an entire fucking species. And as I said before, she knows nothing of what it's like to be us. Yet still, she goes around like she owns the universe, all because she has some super powerful armored suit. But when I get my hands on her next, she will find out what it's like to be me. To watch the entire human race get ripped to shreds, because that's what's happening next. Once I manage to get back to the world of the living that is.

_**Aroamulus**_

I once again landed on my home world, at the spot of the massacre, where my entire species died, but I was left alive, to suffer in despair as my whole world came crashing down around me, as everything I had lived for was taken away, for nothing other than Stupid fucking money. Spire's race, the Diamonts, had also been wiped out for money. The Federation had killed them, and taken the giant orange rocks out of their bodies. The orange rocks were only found in Diamonts, and as a result, were worth Trillions upon trillions of dollars. Just like my species indeed, wiped out for a mineral that was worth a lot and was super rare.

"How many times do I have to kill you for you to stay dead?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"That's a new low for you Samus; coming to kill someone while they are mourning is not something I would have expected you to do, and to answer your question? Never, you can kill me all you want, but I will just keep coming back for more." I said in a sad tone. "I'm like a zombie Samus, I keep coming back for more, and I'm like a god Samus, I will never die until my mission is complete."

"You, mourning? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You have nothing to mourn you bloodthirsty bastard." She laughed.

Like a key in a lock something clicked in my head, she was on MY sacred planet, laughing at ME!

I growled, "You really think your past is horrible huh? You really do think you're better than everyone else just because I killed people you didn't even know? Well I got news for you Samus, your past is nothing compared to those that have had their species wiped out for nothing other than money. Take Spire for example," I said still facing the grave that marked my father's deathbed. "His entire species was wiped out for the orange rocks that sprout from their arms, legs and backs. And why were these rocks so important you ask? Because they could be sold for TRILLIONS of DOLLARS so that an Entire fleet of massive, top of the line battleships could be made, so tell me Samus Aran, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I snarled turning around and showing her the cold fury that erupted from my eyes.

"I already knew that Spire's past is much worse than mine." She said not affected by my eyes in the slightest. "But Spire is a caring creature that only wants to find out what happened to the rest of his family. The complete opposite of you, who thinks killing innocents, is the funniest thing in the universe."

"And what if I told you that Spire knew what happened to his species, hm? What if I told you that he simply doesn't have the heart to take revenge against those who killed the rest of the Diamonts? What if I told you, that he was there? That he's much like somebody I know very well?" I asked hissing out certain words that I felt were important.

"I'd call bullshit and send you back where you belong, so the universe can be safe from bastards like you who kill innocents because it's fun."

"INOCENTS?" I roared, "YOU DARE SAY THAT I'M KILLING INOCENTS? No one in your stupid Federation is INOCENT! So don't tell me they are, and get the Hell off my planet before I decide to show you what it is like to be us! To be scared for life for something as stupid as money. Before I show you what it's like, to go insane." I said hissing the last part out through a closed mouth as I tried to prevent myself from defiling my sacred planet.

She flinched ever so slightly but quickly pulled herself back together. "Sorry, but I can't do that, as long as you live no one is safe." She said pointing her arm cannon at me and equipping her Missiles (Miss-isles).

I laughed, I laughed at hey nativity, I laughed at the dead people of K2-L. But most off all, I laughed at myself, for thinking she would ever understand. She was human; her brain could never compute the kinds of things mine could. She was Human, nothing more, she may have Chozo Blood in her but she's still just a naïve human, too stupid to think of anyone else but the stupid Federation, too stupid to wonder why I did the things I did, said the things I said. My god, humans are so naïve.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked charging up a Super Missile and getting ready to fire it at my face.

"I'm laughing at you." I said managing to calm myself down. "I'm laughing at how everybody but those who have gone insane besides a select few such as Spire, fail to look at the big picture, at how they think there is a Right, and that there is a Wrong. When there is no such thing. What you believe is right, is wrong to me, what I think is right, is wrong to you. Don't you see? I'm laughing at how everybody only sees their own perspective, at how NAÏVE they are! "

"You do realize how much of a hypocrite you are, right?" she asked preparing to let the Missile fly into my skull.

I laughed. "Oh I see everybody's perspective! I see it because I'm insane! But I also don't care what they feel if their families are ripped apart. Because it's what they get, what they deserve! And because it's their fault that I'm the insane creation I am today, you hear me? It's THEIR fault! And they'll get what they deserve! They'll get my judgment! And my judgment is that they are ALL guilty! Because of how Naïve they are, because of what they've done to me, because they think they know everything! When in truth they know NOTHING! Just like you, they know NOTHING! I screamed taking to the skies and dodging a Super Missile as I headed back towards the rest of the Space Pirates, so I could plan an attack that would shake the Federation down to its core and show them that I meant business, an attack on Earth.

**Icey: So, what did you think? Did I do well? Did I do horrible? Was my grammar good or bad? Were my views of Ridley's past interesting or boring? Come on, tell me in a review.**

**Ridley ~ CiyaXD ~ Samus**


	2. Chapter 2

Icey: I'm crippled yet here I am, typing away for my not so loyal reviewers. You know who you are, if not you may have amnesia and if so you should do as TV has taught me to do in this circumstance and run head first into a wall(don't actually do that that would be beyond retarded).

**Ch 2: Broken Design**

I had gathered all of my Officers with me to begin the attack on Earth. Kraid, Phantoon, Omega Pirate, Weavel etc. We were currently right over Earth, my job was to fly in and attack the most important places while Phantoon and the others helped get Kraid down there to just cause chaos and confusion among the humans.

I slammed into the ground in front of the Federations capital on Earth, destroying houses by the dozens as I slid to a stop. I shot fireballs all over the place, knocked over buildings with my tail, and relished the sound of their screams. Kraid was about halfway to the planet by the time I cut off the top half of the Federations science office with my tail, letting the falling debris do the work of killing their scientists and workers for me.

I noticed Weavel nearby, wrecking havoc with his BattleHammer. The BattleHammer is essentially a small nuke in gun form. The gun shoots small nuclear explosions that will send anything it comes in contact with flying while also giving them a massive overdose of radiation along with a normal explosions effect.

Weavel was quite adapt with the BattleHammer, not only was he an excellent shot with it but we had even intergraded the BattleHammer into the turret that activates when he goes into his Alternate form, letting his top half wonder around and slash people while his legs become a deadly turret.

Hearing a scream I turned my eyes towards the sound to see a young couple nearby, the male holding the shivering female in his arms. Oh this would be fun, as it always was. I lashed out a claw, the intended target being the male, but my claw was thrown out of the way by a projectile I had become very familiar with over the past few years, Missiles.

Samus fired another Super Missile at me, the explosion making me stumble backwards in shock. "Get out of here!" Samus yelled sending a volley of Missiles his way which he easily slammed into the ground with his hand. The man picked up his girlfriend Bridal style and dashed towards someplace safe.

"Lord Ridley!" A Space Pirate said running up my tail to whisper something in my ear.

"What?" I shouted fending all of Samus' attacks off with my tail while having a private conversation with General Swatllum. "Are you telling me that we have to retreat?"

"That is correct Lord Ridley." Swatllum said taking a potshot at Samus to let her know that we were busy. She stopped attacking us and waited for us to finish. "They have a much better defense than we anticipated."

"Grrr." I growled. "Very well then, get everybody else off of the planet. I'll stay behind to stall Samus while you guys escape."

"Yes sir!" Swatllum said crisscrossing his claws over his chest in the Space Pirate salute. I returned the salute before giving Samus my full attention.

"Alright Samus, let's dance."

She lifted her armcannon up, "Dance with the devil. Sure, why not?" All of a sudden she lowered her armcannon and took several steps to the right. "Sorry Ridley, We'll have to dance another time."

"What do you mea-" I started to say but turned around when I heard a cannon charging. My eyes almost burst from their sockets at the sight. "That's my Design!" I shouted before cursing purple at Samus. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" I managed to scream before I was enveloped in a column of blue energy.

_**~ Three days later ~**_

I don't know how she did it, but Samus was somehow able to hack into my personal database and steal the designs of a weapon I had been working on. She then had the Federation use it against me.

The cannon wasn't really a weapon, the only thing it did was make a creature larger or smaller depending on what option you were using. I had been caught in the blast and as a result was now only six feet tall, the height of an average adult human.

It was an insult to my pride; they threw my unconscious body into a room and proceeded to study me. ME! I had been in this hellhole for three days, they took blood samples, checked my temputure, asked me about a Space Dragon's anatomy (I just glared at them), and they even had the gall to ask me about my childhood. I ended up telling them the better aspects of my childhood until one of them asked the dreaded question.

"If your childhood was as good as you say then what changed you into what you are today?" In response to this I screamed my trademark screech and proceeded to blast the transparent walls with my deadly fireballs, setting the room ablaze.

The scientists quickly recorded my response to this question in their notebooks before activating the sprinkler system in the ceiling. I screeched in agony as the water fell upon my skin. Water was one of the few things that I was afraid of. The scientists also wrote down this development and turned the water off once the flames were put out.

I was left lying on the ground, tears streaming down my face, my body to week to wipe them away or even get up. Water did to me what acid rain did to others. After that I shut my mind off from the world and refused to answer any questions and reverted to hiding in the corner, my knees up by my face and my tail lying over my feet.

The scientists got very angry at this but I didn't care. I was no longer the feared Space Dragon that leveled buildings and slaughtered thousands of people under the Federations watch. I was now just a little boy with no purpose, a little boy who watched his entire species get filled with bullet holes right in front of him. I was no longer Ridley the Space Dragon. I was now but a shell of my former self. Someone who got lost, and could never got back home. I… was… Broken… I no longer considered myself insane. I no longer saw a reason to live, and I could no longer use my wonderful brain as I once had. I…Was…Broken… My sentience was slowly slipping away, and under my diseased thoughts, all I felt was Rage.

_**~ 4 days later ~**_

_~ 3__rd__ person Pov ~_

A scientist walked into Admiral Dane's office. "Sir, Ridley's condition has gotten worse. He no longer is saying the word Soku. All he does now is cry in his corner. I believe that he is sentience, he also won't touch any food we give him."

"And what is your conclusion Dr. Kousi?" Dane said his hand curling into a fist underneath his desk.

Dr. Kousi paled, "S-sir I believe that Ridley no longer sees any purpose in living. I-I believe that he is what you call, Broken."

Dane slammed his fist into the desk, startling Dr. Kousi. "Bring the Space Dragon into my office at once."

"Y-yes sir, right away sir." Dr. Kousi said hurrying out of Dane's office.

_~ Ridley's Pov ~_

The head Scientist brought me into Dane's office. I just stood there, seeing no point in doing anything.

"Tell me Ridley, do you see what the Families of those you killed see? Do you feel what they feel?" he asked. When I gave no answer he grabbed a water bottle near him and splashed some on me. I leapt back and hissed in pain, letting a tear fall from my left eye. I knew I would be forced into answering so I opened my mouth and said the name of the one I had loved.

"Soku."

The head Scientist was surprised that I talked, but Admiral Dane ignored him and continued to question me. "Tell me, who or what is Soku?" he asked holding the water bottle at the ready.

I raised my eyes to look at him, every emotion I had as a child shown in my eyes. "Soku from past, only Spire's past comparable to mine. Samus' is pathetic, she didn't know her parents, she didn't have friends, and she has never fallen in love. She Can Not compare to me. She is Pathetic." I said my rage taking over me and amplifying my voice with every word I said. Dane noticed this and splashed some water on me, however, this only helped fuel my rage. I lunged at him and was several inches away from killing him when Samus burst through the door and grabbed hold of my neck with her Grapple Beam.

"Admiral, I would like to request taking him with me, he is too dangerous here and whatever you've gotten out of him is all you're going to get." She said barely holding me back from ripping his face open.

"Permission granted." Admiral Dane said.

Those two words resonated deep within my skull, my shock obvious in my face. Once I got control of my own body again I said five words. "Dane, I'm gonna kill you."

**Icey: here's the second chapter, I hope you like this one (even though you probably won't), Read and Review!**

**Ridley ~ CiyaXD ~ Samus**


	3. Chapter 3

Icey: I've found my sweetspot, I've found a way to break writers block. So reward me for killing the infamous writers block with some reviews will ya?

**Ch 3: Crash landings aren't fun**

I sat in the corner of Samus' hunter class gunship, staring out at the stars and begging some Space Pirates to shoot her down. Unfortunately I got my wish. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.

Alarms blared throughout the small ship as Samus did a barrel roll. A Pirate Frigate that I recognized as the restored Frigate Orpheon had sent out multiple gunships to attack us, and so far they were winning.

"Fuck!" Samus exclaimed as the ship lurched, sending her out of the pilots' seat and sending my shoulder into an iron spike. The spike pierced my flesh, going all the way through my shoulder and tearing a semi-large chunk of it off in the process.

Samus paid my cry of pain no heed and tried to get back in the command chair. Unfortunately, right as she grabbed the chair we were struck again, sending her flying into the wall and throwing us into the gravity field of a nearby planet, dooming us to a rough crash landing.

_~ Crash site ~_

I woke up with a flaring pain in my right shoulder, which just happened to be my good arm. I sat up and tried to move my arm but the moment I did I doubled over in pain.

Using the materials at my disposal I made a sling for my arm, the sling was made out of pieces of metal from Samus's ship welded together with my fire.

Once I was done I looked around, to find Samus laying on the ground a couple of feet away from me, still unconscious. I turned away from her, while she had gotten me out of that hellhole it was still her fault I was here in the first pace. I decided to just leave her there; after all, she was useless to me, so why should I drag her around? Naw, I'd let the wildlife weaken her to the point where I could kill her in my weakened form.

I walked away towards a tall mountain I had seen when I woke up, from what I could tell; it was the tallest thing around for miles around. However my plan was stopped short when I fell into a hole at the base of the mountain, I fell for what seemed like hours but was in reality only about three minutes before I hit the bottom. I fell on my left shoulder, which was good for me as even the soft spongy stuff would have made me curse purple if I landed on my bad arm.

I decided to explore the Abyss I had fallen into, as there didn't seem to be anything else I could do with my broken shoulder and all. I traveled in a straight line for about five minutes before I saw some light up ahead. I power walked towards the light and was rewarded by the sight of an underground jungle.

I stopped mid step when I felt something wrap itself around my neck.

"You really thought you could lose me this easily?"

"How the hell did you catch up to me?" I asked straining against the Grapple Beam.

"It was quite easy actually, I simply followed your footsteps." She replied disengaging the Grapple Beam and walking in front of me. "Now come on, we need to find a way out of this Place."

"Agreed." I said following deciding to follow her for now.

_~ Two hours later ~_

I groaned, "How long is this damn place?" I asked swinging my tail back and forth like a cat does when it's irritated.

"If I knew I would tell you." Samus replied sighing at how much I complained.

Unfortunately for her I noticed this. "Ah come on, I can't be that annoying."

She sighed again, "I'm starting to wonder why I even suggested dragging you along with me."

I snorted, "We'll that's obvious, you like me of course."

She stopped in her tracks. "One, you're a bad flirt. Second, why are you flirting with me in the first place? It's just weird. I'm your mortal enemy and on top of that we're entirely different species!" she said visibly shaken.

I shrugged, "I got nothing better to do."

"W-well just don't, it's not right." She stuttered.

Deciding to have some fun I yanked her onto her back, jumped on her stomach, and brought my face right in front of hers. "What's the matter Sammy?" I asked licking my lips. "Have you spent so long in that Power Suit of yours that you don't know what it's like to be out of it?"

She tried to get me off of her but even in my weakened state I was not only to heavy, but my arms could still overpower her. "Get off of me!" she shouted glaring at me even though I couldn't see inside her helmet.

I grinned, "Now why would I do that? I have a beautiful female under me, why would I want to get off of her?"

Apparently she realized she could get away from me with her Morph ball, unfortunately for her by holding her arms and legs to the ground she can't go into it, as she can't curl up. "When I get you off me I'm gonna kill you." She said her eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's if you can get me off of you." I said smirking at her response to my flirting.

Placing a claw under the helmet I pulled up, trying to get it off., but since I didn't have prior knowledge of how Chozo weapons worked I failed miserably.

"You'll never get it off that way." Samus said waiting until I got bored of sitting on her.

Too bad for her but that wasn't going to happen. I spent the next five hours trying to get her helmet off and constantly flirting with her. I assume she was looking through the Federations or something as she never spoke up unless I said a flirtations comment or did something flirtations such as try to get her chest armor off.

Like all creatures, I eventually grew sleepy, the funny thing is, that I didn't fall asleep on top of her, my almost unconscious body decided it would be a great idea to roll over so I was next to her, and then as she was getting up, smack her back into the ground. In short, I fell asleep with my arm holding a suit of Armor against my body.

**Icey: do you guys mind the short chapters? Because if you don't then the average chapter will be 1000- 2000 words long, maybe longer when I feel generous but that won't happen much most likely.**

**Ridley ~ CiYaXD! ~ Samus**


End file.
